In a s display device, it has been known to provide multiple light emitting portions having different light emitting states in a display area. For example, JP2007-3304A describes a pointer instrument as an example of such a display device. The described pointer instrument has a scale as one of the light emitting portions and a character as another one of the light emitting portion. The scale and the letter are disposed next to each other in the display area.
The described pointer instrument has light emitting diodes to apply light to the light emitting portions. The light generated from the light emitting diodes reaches the scale by being reflected through a convex-concave layer formed on a translucent member. In the convex-concave layer, the light emitted from the light emitting diode is modulated to a predetermined brightness as a luminous state of the convex portion. As such, the scale and the character emit light with different brightness.
In such a pointer instrument, generally, a line of sight of a user directing to the light emitting portions such as the scale and the character varies due to a disparity between a right eye and a left eye of the user and/or a movement of user's head or user's upper body.
Therefore, in a structure where the light emitting portions having different light emitting states are disposed adjacent to each other, the light modulated to the predetermined brightness by the convex portion as the light emitting state of the scale will reach the character. As a result, it is viewed that the light emitted from the character is mixed with the light emitted from the scale. Thus, the light modulated to have a high brightness by the convex-concave layer affects the light emitted from the letter.
It may be possible to reduce the region of the convex-concave layer so as to reduce the affect to the light emitted from the letter. However, it is difficult to emit the light from the scale with the predetermined brightness. In this way, if the light emitting portions are located adjacent to each other in the information display area, the light emitting state of one of the light emitting portions is likely to be affected.